pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-Lustrous Pixel Dungeon
Overview }}Lustrous Pixel Dungeon is a mod of Shattered PD currently based on version 0.7.2b. It was first released on November 15th, 2018 by reddit user Zrp200 . It implements a lot of secondary changes to items, traps and enemies, while still keeping the general game structure of Shattered PD intact. The mod is still in developent and bigger changes are planned. The developer has changed a lot of details in Shattered PD, and some of them were omitted in the following sections. You can read all changes in the extensive game changelog. Lustrous PD's most important changes and additions are: General *Challenges, Journal Pages and the Huntress are now enabled by default. Bombs *Teleportation bomb: new bomb, made with Bomb + scroll of Teleportation (5 energy). It does not explode but teleports everything inside its 5X5 radius, including items. Very useful in flooded or trapped vaults. Buffs and Debuffs *''Bleeding'': Now can stack, albeit incosistently. It can add up to 2/3 of its intended duration onto durations. *''Caustic Ooze'': Now can stack, albeit incosistently. It can add up to 2/3 of its intended duration onto durations. *''Charm'' now only recovers if hit by whoever applied it. *''Terrified'' enemies now recover faster when cornered. *''Toxic Imbue'': Less toxic gas is produced the closer the buff is to expiring. Characters with this buff now resist Corrosion and Caustic Ooze. Challenges *Blocked items are more likely to be replaced by valid items. *Crypt Rooms no longer spawn for Faith is My Armor. *Gardens no longer spawn for Barren Land. *Pixel Mart now sells torches for Into Darkness. *Secret Larder Rooms no longer spawn for On Diet. Classes and Subclasses *''Assassin'': blinking now considers the reach of the user's weapon. *A recovering Berserker can now gain Rage up to the extent recovered. Berserk now decays 15% slower. Damage boost while beserking is now *1.75. Being at low health now speeds up Rage building up to 1/3. *For Gladiator each hit of Fury now rolls twice and the higher of the two will be applied to the target. *''Huntress'' can obtain a tier 1 whip-like cord via transmuting any tier 1 weapon (the cord's scaling is buffed to +1/+2 in comparison to previous versions). She also starts with a magical holster instead of a seed pouch. *''Sniper'' now always ignores armor when using missile weapons, even at point-blank range. Sniper shot always suprise attacks. *''Warden'' gets now the regular effect from Earthroot in addition to the unique one. Curses & Enchantments *Enchantments, curses and glyps are all identified on equip rather than on sight. Chance for a weapon to be enchanted is now 15% (from 10%) and for an armor 20% (from 15%). ''Curses'' *''Chaotic'' (new): It is basicaly an unstable curse. For weapons it can call the Annoying, Displacing, Exhausting, Friendly, Sacrificial, Wayward curses. For armors it call the Anti-Entropy (hero or target), Corrosion (target), Displacement, Holy Providence (enemy), Multiplicity, Stench (hero or target), Volatility (hero or target), Viscosity (hero or target) curses. *''Necromantic'' (new, replaces Elastic): all non-wraith enemies rise again as wraiths. *''Volatility'': armor has 5% chance to explode on hit. Unupgraded armor might not withstand the explosion. ''Enchantments'' *''Chilling'' enchantment now stacks chills. *''Eldritch'' enchantment now inflicts brief Vertigo to targets immune to terror. Base Terror duration is 15 and now scales with level (+2.5 per level). *''Venomous'' enchantment now scales better with levels. ''Glyphs'' *''Affection'' is more likely to give higher Charmed durations with high levels. *''Anti-Magic'' is removed. *''Holy Providence'' (new, rare): (2 + level)/(40 + level) chance to bless the user for 6-10 turns / give 6-8 turns of Adrenaline / give 6-12 turns of Frost Imbue, with equal chances for each. Durations are uniformly distributed. *''Metabolism'' healing is boosted by 12.5% (4 -> 4.5) *''Stone'': damage multiplier is now the chance for the enemy to hit the hero with (60 + level)% of the hero's evasion. It now applies to magical attacks as well, but it is half as effective (1/3 as effective for magic missile shamans). Enemies Some new enemies are added, most of them Gnoll-Shaman-like: *''Firebolt Shaman'': 1/8 of all shamans, dam. 4-12, bolts inflict burning, they also ignite the tile they are targeted at anyway. They resist fire-based attacks and efects. They drop potions of Liquid Flame and have a 1.65% chance to drop a wand of Fireblast. *''Frost Shaman'': 1/8 of all shamans, dam. 6-10, 1-2 turns of chilling, stacking up to 6 turns, bolts can also freeze items. They resist appropriate sources. They drop potions of Frost and have a 1.65% chance to drop a wand of Frost. *''Lightning Shaman'': Second most common shaman, dam. 4-12, +50% on water. They have a 1.65% chance to drop a wand of Lightning. *''Magic Missile Shaman'' (default variant): Most common shaman, dam 4-10, triple accuracy in zaps (up from double). They have a 1.65% chance to drop a wand of Magic Missile. *''Winged Succubus'': 75 HP, 8 Armor, 37 Accuracy, 28 Evasion, Dam 20-28, double movement speed, flying. The details in many regular enemies and bosses have also been changed. *Acidic enemies resist poison instead of being immune. *Allies and Piranhas should now ignore each other unless provoked. *Bosses are now immune to Amok. *''Dwarf King'': Burning and Toxic Gas are now *0.75 effective against him (up from 0.5). Paralysis and Blindness are now *0.25 effective against him (down from 0.5). Vertigo is now *0.25 effective against him (up from 0). He now resists Amok and Slowness. No longer resists wand of Disintegration. Passively regains 1 HP per turn. Undead Dwarves are no longer immune to Grim, are now resistant to Slowness, and apply Slowness instead of paralysis . *''Dwarf Monk'': Amok and Terror immunities are changed to resistances. *''Dwarf Warlock'': Weakening duration is now random from 6 to 39 turns (from fixed 40 turns). If the debuff is reapplied it extends the existing duration. *Enemies that drop potions of Healing no longer drop them over chasms. *''Evil Eye'': Wand of Disintegration is now *0.75 effective. Not immune to Teror but resistant. Terror is now *0.33 effective against it when not charging. Terror breaks charging of death gaze. They resist death gazes, Disintegration and Grim traps. Immune to Cripple. *''Fetid Rat'' is now considered Acidic. *Fiery enemies resist blazing instead of being immune. *''Fire Elementals'' can no longer be crippled and resist bleeding. *''Fly Swarms'' splitting mechanic is adjusted. *''Gnoll Brute'': Terror is now *0.25 effective against it in normal state (up from 0) and *0 effective when enraged. Amok is now 1.25x effective against it (up from 0). *''Gnoll Trickster'' now fights when cornered (doesn't apply effects in this case) and has an accuracy penalty in melee range. *''Golem'': Amok and Terror immunities are changed to resistances (resistance to Amok 75%). *Prison Guards and Skeletons now drop visually unupgraded equipment. *''Rot Heart'' now always produces gas when damaged. *''Scorpio'' now fights when cornered (doesn't apply effects in this case) and has an accuracy penalty in melee range. *''Shielded Brute'' now also gains Rage and gets up to 6 shielding just like a warrior with a plate armor. *''Succubus'' can now stack shield, if she already has shielding when she attacks charmed enemies, but can only heal from enemies that are charmed by her, rather from any charmed enemy. *''Wraith'' is no longer immune to Grim and Terror, but only resistant to Terror. Now immune to Bleeding and Cripple. It is now inorganic. *''Yog-Dzewa'' can no longer get debuffed and is immune to all blobs. Larvae spawn when it is attacked by magic in addition to melee. Rotting Fist now attacks everything in a 3X3 radius at the sametime and resists burning. Burning Fist is now immune to Frost and Chill. Food *Frozen Carpaccio and Chargrilled meat now restore 200 points of satiety, up from 150. Stewed meat can now be frozen or burned. Items *Arcane styli can now be transmuted into stones of Enchantment. *Holster durability bonus is reduced from 1.33 to 1.2. *Shopkeeper now offers different prices for cursed items, depending on their other attributes. He now sells a greater vcariety of weapons, both thrown and melee. All upgradeable items that he sells are now identified. *Some items are now always preserved through resurrection and also can no longer be sold, stolen, disintegrated or destroyed by explosions: Ankhs, darts, Magical Infusion, scrolls of Enchantment, Polymorph, Upgrade, Transmutation, Elixir of Might, potions of Adrenaline Surge and Strength, *Throwing items manually should now "trickshot" as if thrown from a quickslot. *Wands and weapons can now be renamed. Renaming weapons overrides the enchant prefix. Loot *Crypt rooms on depths 22-24 are now less likely to give low tier armor. Crypts also can contain weapons now. *Items cannot spawn on traps. *Runestone generation in now weighted based on its base scroll rarity and its alchemical scroll-stone ratio. *Secret Larder Room: contents now are much more random, as frozen carpaccios and rations can also be found there, but the amount of food is same. *Secret Maze Room: prize is now visibly uncursed. *Stones of Augmentation and Enchantment can now drop as rare stones. *Tombstones are now less likely to drop gold. Plants *Earthroot now roots enemies for 5 turns when trampled. Rings *Ring of Energy's wand charge multiplier is reduced (+25% -> +22.5%). It now also boosts artifact recharge rate. *Tenacity's general effectiveness is boosted by 6.25% (0.85 -> 0.8) Scrolls *Scroll of Transmutation: Thrown weapons can now be transmuted into another of the same tier, albeit one at a time. Darts can't be transmuted. Gooo blobs and Cursed metal shards can be transmuted into each other. The scroll is not considered unique anymore. Only transmuting the original starting weapons gives cord as a guaranteed result. User Interface *Arcane styli, food, and Tomes of Mastery can now be quickslotted. Traps Some new trap are added: *Armaggedon trap only in Demon Halls *Infernal and Blizzard traps Teleport traps and bombs now clear blobs in their teleport radii. Wands *Cursed wand effect "Shock and Recharge" now uses storm trap effect rather than shocking trap effect. *Cursed wands can now spawn Blizzard and Inferno. *Electricity now recharges wands in inventory passively, identically to recharging. *Wand of Corruption: Minor debuffs now have weights (Weaken - 4, Blindness - 3, Terror - 2, Cripple - 1). *Wand of Fireblast: when consuming 3 charges at once, it now applies both Paralysis and Cripple. *Wand of Transfusion: Charm now scales by 2 (from 1). Battlemage effect's proc was boosted by 25%. Weapons ''Missile new or changed'' *Boomerang: tier 4 missile, Dam. 4-10, +2 /+2, returns to the thrower in the course of a few turns (min. 2 tiles per turn), might hit enemies while returning, 8 base durability. *Darts can now be untipped via alchemy with no additional cost. They can be upgraded, boosting their tipped durability in addition to to their regular damage. They can also be enchanted, but this will not increase their durability. They can be dropped by remains. Rot darts are now affected by durability boosts, albeit ~73% less efective than normal. *Missile weapons can now be enchanted. Enchanting a stack of missile weapons will enchant up to two missiles of that stack, also boosting by 50% their durability. *Throwing Glaive: tier 5 missile weapon, returns back like the boomerang also bouncing between enemies. It replaces the throwing hammer. ''Melee changed'' *Quarterstaff's block now scales by +0/+1. Base block is reduced by 1/3 (3 -> 2). *Throwing darts with an unidentified crossbow equipped now counts towards identifying it. *Unarmed fighting has two attack turns in the same turn like a knuckleduster. *Weapons that block damage now say how much damage they block. The depiction is slightly different from Shattered PD's. Category:Mods